


Some Place To Call Home

by ruric



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: btvsats_love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As good as ay place to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Place To Call Home

He’s left the bridge behind him, and the little girl sittin’ curled up on the seat, the little girl who’s now their pilot.

Sittin’ beside her, lookin’ out into the black, knowin’ they’ve been to the edge, seen _past_ what was there and taken a good hard look at places no man should live to tell tales about. It’s marked ‘em all…scarred ‘em in ways he don’t even know how to talk about. Lookin’ into her wide, dark eyes, he knows she’s seen worse than any of the rest of ‘em and survived. And if that little, bitty girl can come through it then the rest of ‘em have to.

An hour on the bridge, and while been alone with her don’t freak him out like it used to, it still makes him damn jumpy, makes his skin itch and makes him hungry for…somethin’.

He hears their voices and laughter before he walks into the galley. The Doc’s on a roll again, tellin’ a story, Kaylee snugged in close, and sometimes he only gets every fourth word the Doc says, but he knows when to laugh.

His boots scuffing over metal bring their eyes to him, a line of worry creasing the Doc’s brow, Mal’s eyebrow arching up and he’s answerin’ the question before it can be asked.

“She’s OK. I just wanted a bite to eat.”

“I’ll go sit with her a while.”

Zoe slides out over the bench, her hand resting in the middle of his back for a moment, pushin’ him towards the table and not for the first time he wishes there was somethin’ he could do to take away the sadness in her eyes. But if the Doc can’t do it with his fancy words and stories, and Mal can’t do it, there ain’t a hope in Hell he could give her anythin’ to ease her past the Wash shaped space in her life.

Stepping over the bench as Kaylee slides a full plate in front of him, there’s forkful of food on its way to his mouth before his ass even touches the wood. Looking up at Inara’s soft snicker of laughter, feeling the bump of the Doc’s knee under the table, the press of Mal’s thigh against his as he sits, the echo of Zoe’s touch on his back and a strange little girl on the bridge who knows more than all of ‘em put together.

Ain’t never had anywhere he felt comfortable, nowhere to call home, not since he left the family and the farm. Know’s he don’t fit completely, but being here, with them – is as good a place as any to call home.

~ Fin ~  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "belonging" over on the [](http://btvsats_love.livejournal.com)btvsats_love LJ community.


End file.
